Same Mistake
by mariana cardoso
Summary: A escuridão era uma névoa que envolvia minha mente e pesava meu corpo durante muito tempo. Acordei sem saber meu nome, minha idade e até mesmo que tinha um marido apaixonado, dedicado e amoroso. Todos os dias procuro entender meu acidente e o que me levou a ele, mas tudo que posso concluir é que falta uma parte enorme e muito importante na minha vida que não consigo lembrar.


A escuridão envolvia meus pensamentos como uma névoa. Era como fosse um elástico duro que prendia todo meu corpo, como se estivesse enterrada ou com quilos e quilos e cimento acima de cada perna. Queria desesperadamente abrir os olhos. Queria beber água. Queria me mexer. Conseguia ouvir os barulhos ao meu redor, algumas conversas incompreensíveis, sussurros e que o bipe parasse de ecoar na minha mente vazia.

- Estou aqui, amor. – sussurrou uma voz estranhamente familiar. Era a voz do meu anjo. – Eu te amo, volta pra mim.

Eu quero voltar. Esse anjo estava comigo todos os dias, ele trazia paz, silêncio, calor e conforto. Ele segurava minha mão e dizia palavras amáveis que me dava vontade de abrir os olhos.

- Volta pra mim. Não posso viver sem você.

Eu também não quero mais viver sem você.

O lugar que vivia era estranho. Vazio e cheio de sons incompreensíveis e sem imagens. Minha cabeça doía muito, meus olhos pareciam sempre pesados, mas foi a vontade imensa de fazer xixi que me fez remexer. Ah, como era bom me mover um pouco, sair da letargia de estar constantemente amarrada. Por que meu anjo permitia que ficasse amarrada como um animal selvagem?

Minhas pálpebras se agitaram e abriram pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. Estava tudo muito branco, um contraste muito forte com a escuridão que vivi. Tentei novamente olhando ao redor, procurando algum sinal de vida ou movimento. Estava deitada em uma cama de hospital grande e até mesmo confortável. Havia várias coisas ligadas ao meu corpo que faziam o bipe soar alto. Era isso que mais me irritava. Mexi os dedos dos meus pés, mas senti dor ao tentar movimentar a perna. Queria falar, chamar alguém, socorro, mas havia um deserto na minha garganta. Não saiu som. Queria beber água.

A porta do lado esquerdo se abriu. Uma mulher ruiva de branco entrou sem prestar atenção em mim e depois de arregalar os olhos por me ver olhando-a, abriu um sorriso gentil.

- Seja bem vinda de volta, querida. – disse baixinho e assenti sem saber o que dizer. O que aconteceu comigo? – Fique calma, ok? Vou chamar seu médico.

Em pouco tempo, algumas pessoas falaram comigo, me hidrataram, perguntaram coisas, fizeram testes e um tempo passou sem que entendesse o que estava acontecendo ou o que tinha acontecido comigo.

- Você lembra meu nome? – o médico perguntou. Não entendi sua pergunta. Ele já tinha se apresentado.

- Dr. Garrett? – perguntei retoricamente. Ainda era muito estranho ouvir a minha voz. Era como se não conhecesse.

- E o seu nome, você lembra? – perguntou-me sentando-se na beira da cama.

Meu nome? Meu nome... Qual era o meu nome?

- Não sei. – sussurrei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – O que aconteceu comigo? Qual meu nome? Minha idade?

- Fique calma. – sorriu ternamente e recostei na cama, ainda enjoada por não conseguir mexer minha perna direito – Seu nome é Isabella, você tem 30 anos e recentemente sofreu um acidente, que infelizmente, lhe deixou em coma por algum tempo.

- Oh... Eu não consigo lembrar nada. Era tudo escuro. – murmurei olhando para minhas unhas.

- Nós vamos investigar todo seu quadro clínico com calma e bastante afinco. – disse tranquilizando-me – Você acabou de acordar de um longo tempo, não se preocupe com nada.

- Eu posso nunca mais lembrar sobre minha vida?

- É muito cedo para dizer. Não perca suas esperanças logo agora que é uma sobrevivente.

Sobrevivente? Meu acidente foi tão ruim assim? Que diabos aconteceu comigo? Bom, meu nome é Isabella, tenho trinta anos... E o que mais?

- Tem uma pessoa aqui querendo te ver...

Encolhi os ombros querendo ocultar minha ansiosidade. Talvez lembrasse de alguém ou algo e tudo ficaria bem. Dr. Garrett abriu a porta e falou algo com alguém, que pela sombra era alto. Um homem com cabelos horrivelmente bagunçados, olhos verdes claros, abatido como se tivesse extremamente cansado, mas, tinha ombros largos e estava incrivelmente bonito com uma blusa azul marinho e calça jeans escuras. Ele era lindo. Tinha a sensação se conhece-lo. Só não lembrava.

- Oi. – disse baixinho aproximando-se cautelosamente e vi que seus olhos tinham lágrimas. Será que éramos íntimos? Ele era meu amigo? Irmão? Namorado?

- Oi. – respondi deixando que se aproximasse.

- Isabella... Você sabe quem é ele? – Dr. Garrett perguntou-me e meu rosto esquentou de vergonha. Ele parecia importante e preocupado comigo. – Não fique com vergonha, é importante para nós.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrei desviando o olhar. – Não consigo.

No fundo, algo em mim gritava pela presença dele. Estava me sentindo mais calma, mesmo que envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – disse segurando minha mão calmamente. Essa voz... – Sou Edward Cullen. Nós nos conhecemos por quase quinze anos, namoramos por três anos e estamos casados a nove anos. – completou tranquilamente e ofeguei olhando para sua aliança. A voz. Ele era meu anjo. Meu anjo era meu marido.

E eu não conseguia lembrar dele, da nossa vida e muito menos do nosso casamento.


End file.
